


Go Clean the Roof

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: We Are Family [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cleaning the snow, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: No one specified how to get on and off the roof.*shove*
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: We Are Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158593
Kudos: 66





	Go Clean the Roof

It’s a relatively nice day outside; there’s no wind and the temperature isn’t super cold. It has been snowing like crazy for the past few weeks and the snow is piling up. They’ve been shoveling the driveway with each coming day, but not the roof.

It’s Saturday. Nothing to do. No one to see. Nowhere to be. Phil sends his boys out to shovel the snow off the roof.

Instead of getting a ladder like normal people, the boys open a window. Both Tommy and Tubbo’s room, and Techno’s room have roof access from their windows. Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo climb out the window and go the edge, where Techno hands them shovels from the ground. He then goes back into the house to use Tommy and Tubbo’s window.

They have fun. They play around a bit and they start cleaning off the roof. One column at a time. One mound of snow falling to the ground at a time.

With the four of them working together, it only takes all morning. Phil sits in the living room with a cup of coffee. Watching the snow fall. In heavy lumps, not snowflakes. He then sees a bright red blur crash into the pile.

Up on the roof, Techno has just yeeted Tommy off the roof. He’s fallen into plenty of snow before, he knows it doesn’t hurt to much. Tommy screamed on the way down. After pulling his head out from the fluff, he started cursing up a storm.

Noting that Tommy was okay, Techno turned his head to Tubbo. The kid runs off the roof and does a flip on the way down.

Techno laughs and stands on the edge of the roof to laugh down at the kids.

Wilbur pushes him off.

Surprisingly none of the hit each other when hitting the ground, snow pile. Wilbur throws the shovels down and climbs back through the window.

Phil watched that all happen and started on making hot chocolate for the snow boys. His youngest, the kid’s best friend, and his colleague who’s the same age as his eldest.


End file.
